Ostwick Circle
The Ostwick Circle is one of the richest in southern Thedas, and specialises in the training of Knight-Enchanters and Healers. It was established in 5:30, and in recent years has been based in Gwadar Castle. Foundation and Early Years Following the Fourth Blight, the mages who had fought against the Darkspawn in Ostwick were granted the right to establish a Circle to train future battle mages. In its early days the Circle had very close links with the Grey Wardens, and many of its Knight-Enchanters and healers went on to join the order throughout Thedas. This connection cemented its reputation, and before long it was training both mages and templars in combat techniques for both the Wardens and national armies. It became quite common for Ostwick mages to face each other on the field of combat, and for them to be chosen to represent their respective sides in powerful magical duels in place of an all-out skirmish. Circle Tower After many ages of service as a lighthouse above Ostwick's harbour, the Circle Tower, built by Tevinter at the height of the Imperium, was restored by 5:54 Exalted and presented to the Circle by the City of Ostwick in a ceremony on Firstday 5:55 Exalted. It began to accept apprentices from within Ostwick's borders in 5:70 Exalted and continued to accept harrowed mages from across Thedas, including Tevinter, to train as Knight-Enchanters. With accommodation for up to one hundred apprentices, two hundred mages and one hundred and fifty templars, the Ostwick Circle remained one of the smaller Circles, especially compared to the Gallows in neighbouring Kirkwall. It also housed few Tranquil, in part due to the rigorous combat training all its apprentices went through which led to the highest successful Harrowing rate in Thedas. The Circle became a central part of Ostwick society, with its legendary duels a popular attraction. Duels between the Circle's top Knight-Enchanters attracted thousands of spectators from as far afield as Minrathous and Val Royeaux. One bout which went down in legend was between the First Enchanter and an Orlesian Battlemage General, who were acting as Champions for their rulers. The duel was won 2 rounds to 1 by First Enchanter Kaffi, and settled the ownership of the island of Brandel's Reach in Ostwick's favour for the next fifty years. The lights from the duel are said to have been visible from Starkhaven and Amaranthine. In 8:55 Blessed, the Ostwick Circle was one of the few organisations in Southern Thedas which sent support to Tevinter following the Qunari invasion of Seheron. Many of the Circle's most respected fighters were killed defending the retreat from Alam, with Knight-Enchanter Thalia posthumously declared Basalit-An by the Qunari and a Hero of Tevinter by the Imperium for her leadership of the defences. As a result of the conflict and the losses inflicted, along with political frictions with an expansionist Orlais, First Enchanter Josiah guided the Circle closer to the Chantry and expanded the Templar training facilities. Conflicts throughout the continent during the Blessed Age, including the Orlesian invasion of Ferelden and Perendale and the Nevarran invasion of the Free Marcher states, caused Ostwick's population to expand rapidly with an influx of refugees. This resulted in a surge in the number of apprentices initiated to the Circle, and the Tevinter-built tower was soon overcrowded, forcing the Senior Enchanters to begin a search for a new location. Gwadar Castle Following the death of Bann Henry Polperro, the large Polperro estate was sold off to settle his sizeable gambling debts. His eldest daughter, Esme, had already been admitted to the Circle at the age of 6, and so his widow sold Gwadar Castle to the Chantry to be used as a new Circle. It is located outside the city near the village of Stives, and has twenty acres of farmland that make its kitchens almost entirely self-sufficient. Esme was appointed as First Enchanter at the age of just thirty, and immediately adopted a policy of educating all children with a mage in their immediate family, defining this as a first cousin, aunt or uncle, or sibling. These children were educated to the age of eleven and then returned to their families or entered the service of the Chantry if they showed no magical abilities. The Circle prided itself on its high standards of education, and alongside the magical schools all students were expected to learn at least one language and were encouraged to study music or art. It still had the best Harrowing success rates in the Free Marches, with very few failing their final harrowing and lower rates than usual opting for the Rite of Tranquility. The Circle mages enjoyed an unusually close relationship with the Templars, and were permitted to maintain contact with their family, including returning to visit their family for Holidays if they lived within Ostwick. They were also frequently granted permission to live and work outside the Circle, and were in high demand in service to noble households and as pilots for the city's many shipping fleets. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, the Circle had a very low rate of apostacy and blood magic. Some Harrowed mages have even entered indentured servitude in Tevinter, as a means to gain citizenship there, and have gone on to illustrious careers in the Tevinter Circles. After Meredith Stannard Seized power in Kirkwall, First Enchanter Esme extended an invitation for any Kirkwall mages and templars to transfer to Ostwick. This invitation was blocked by Knight Commander Meredith, but many mages, templars and apostates did make the journey by sea or, guided by the Linnets, along the Wounded Coast. In return, the Circle sent medical supplies, food and money to the beleaguered Mage Underground. The Circle's open defiance of Meredith resulted in her demanding the Rite of Annulment, which was rejected by both Revered Mother Sara and Divine Justinia. They also published the Declaration of Mage Rights and gathered evidence for the Petition of Grievances. Furing this time, the Circle formed close alliances with the newly free Ferelden Circle, the Circle of Amgarrak, the Dalish Keepers and the Circle of Orzammar, in addition to strengthening their historical ties with Tevinter. The Trevelyan family trading fleet delivered letters, reports of Magisterium proceedings, and news broadsheets from Minrathous, Qarinus and Denerim. The Circle had historically been majority Aequitarian, but following the destruction of the Kirkwall Chantry and the annulment of the Kirkwall Circle many of the Enchanters switched allegiance to the Liberatarians. Knight Commander Roland, who had been a signatory to the Declaration of Mage Rights, approved the change. First Enchanter Esme was killed in the Seeker attack at the first Divine Conclave. When Lord Seeker Lambert led the Templars to break from the Nevarran Accord, Knight Commander Roland gave his signature to the declaration and then led a number of loyal Knight Commanders, including Knight Commander Greagoir of Ferelden and Acting Knight Commander of Kirkwall, back to the Circles. The Ostwick Circle appointed no replacement for First Enchanter Esme, instead asking Roland to lead them. He accepted the position, and declared the Ostwick Circle a safe haven for young mages, a declaration that the Enchanters and Templars defended fiercely against several attacks by rebel Templars. Knight Commander Roland attended the Divine Conclave to present the case for a new relationship between the Templars and Mages, and was killed in Corypheus's attack. The Free Circle Following the Inquisition's victory against Corypheus and Divine Victoria's ascension to the Sunburst Throne, the College of Enchanters maintained its independence from the Chantry. With many of the Inquisition's heroes, the Inquisitor among them, closely connected to Ostwick, it has come to be regarded as an example of what a Circle can and should be. It continues to educate both mages and non-mages, and has been appointed a Bannon. Notable Ostwick Templars, Mages and Arcanists First Enchanter Esme Knight Commander Roland Knight Enchanter Elena Anders Inquisitor Evelyn First-Thaw